Spirits of Ice
by DarkHorse1666
Summary: Both Elsa and Jack have been hearing voices in their heads all day- why does this happen and why does it call to connect to the mysteriously lost place of Northumbria? Fanfic set throughout the plot of Frozen 2. Both of the movies' first movies have taken place 2nd movie occurring in the plot. Rated T to be safe. Eventual Jelsa relationship. Chapter 5 is out now!
1. Chapter 1

Heyy, this is my first story so sorry for any mistakes I make, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, ROTG or Frozen in general

It had been coming up to the third anniversary of Jack becoming a guardian, he had now been a spirit for 303 years. Three was an important number to all spirits. In a race, the first and second were always welcomed and praised due to them dancing around each other, fighting for the right to be known as the best. The third person would barely be acknowledged. Though ironically in Cantonese the number three was a homonym to a word defined 'to live' which was something the group always made a joke about when it was their newest member had turned to their third year of being a guardian. However, for the first time, a guardian's third anniversary would end in an emotion other than joy.

"Hurry up," Tooth said, "he's going to be here any minute and we haven't taken out the snow cones and the frozen icicle pop's yet!"

"Who knew you had the anniversary spirit Tooth," Bunny said.

"Yeah, this is as unexpected as a bunny being over 6ft tall," North joked continued by a laugh.

"Very funny, _mate, _anyway what's with the overly high enthusiasm Tooth? I'm curious." Bunny said seriously wondering what it was always made Tooth happy on anniversaries.

"Well, you and North get Christmas and Easter to go all over the top but for me and Sandy our purpose is daily and there isn't a time where Sandy and I can go all over the top for one day, I mean look at him, he's so excited." Tooth said pointing at Sandy.

It was truthful to say that for most of that day both Sandy and Tooth had both been joyous whilst decorating the entirety of North's workshop was angry. He had been trying to get a hold of the other guardians for a few minutes to say that Jack could arrive inside the workshop any second. It took Sandy a lot less time to explain to the others Guardians that Jack would be inside any second any they should hide. Even though he had been delayed quite a bit, Sandy had the perfect timing. As soon as the lights had been turned off and everyone had hidden in the room Jack had entered the room, with a distressed look on his face, he had then turned on the lights. The second Jack had turned the lights on his group of other guardians had chorused into an out of time 'Happy 3rd Anniverarryyy'. By the end of the disorderly phrase of wished Tooth began discouraging the group on when they should have begun wishing Jack.

"I stressed that we would start as soon as he had turned the lights on, not after!" Tooth exclaimed. It was clear that she was very serious about anniversaries - everyone's closest guess was because they were the closest things there were to birthdays...and that wasn't Tooth's curfew.

North was the next to speak with a "Happy Anniversary Jaacckk, are you all right." North had a genuine concern for this man who had been like a son he never had, it was one day of the year everyone should be joyous about yet he had been on the floor with his hand on his forehead, clearly looking distressed.

A few seconds later Jack had replied with a," Yeah I'm fine, but I keep hearing these voices in my head and I'm not sure what to do - it's lovely melody and all but I'm sick of hearing it for over 9 hours, interrupting randomly everything I do."

There was a mysterious silence in the air where no-one said a thing. The person to break that unusual silence was none other than North.

"Did you just say that you could hear people singing in your head?" North responded with a concerning voice, he had never heard anything like this before and was greatly worried.

"YEahh," Jack began with a slur in his voice. he didn't want the others to think that he was crazy but he didn't want to lie to them. "Never mind about that, did you guys throw me another party-you guys know that those have bad luck."

Although in many cases that wouldn't be true this was one of the few times which Jack had the right to feel that his anniversary had indeed been cursed. The first day he had been a guardian Pitch had released havoc onto the world. The first party they had ended with North having some...injuries. The Guardians may have been immortal however some disastrous events could end in some grave injury. From then on the group, except bunny, had a mutual agreement that they would never, never, let Jack convince them to play a game of it up in the north. The game was fine but Jack was very serious about having the most fun he could. the year after had been very fun? But all promised Tooth they would never converse of it again.

Almost in canon, the group had remembered the memories of the last two years event on that specific time of year, they all shook their heads. Either doing it due to their horrible memories of pain or hoping that such tragedy wouldn't befall them all on another today.

"Honestly Jack, that won't happen again, but you need to tell us more about the voice in your head?" Tooth replied concerned yet confused about a voice being in someone's head. If the group was placed into their eternal role as a family Tooth would be the caring mother. She genuinely cared about everyone like they were all family.

"Yeah, we wouldn't judge you like that - you're like my stupid kid brother," Bunny added in to divert everyone's attention to something more relaxing, it had been too chaotic.

"Of course," Jack replied, "UNCLE kangaroo," He taunted back also going along with the diversion however it seemed that everyone had all had their diversion detached from the scene set upon them, each with a book in their noses.

Bunny had noticed this as well and had decided that he wouldn't respond since he didn't want an injured teenage boy crying about the pain. The two both looked at each other confused by the situation in front of them. They both shrugged and just walked over to where North had been standing and had glimpsed at what he was reading before North had abruptly closed his book and stared directly into Jack's eyes with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Jack, have you ever been to Northundra?"

I hope you liked the first chapter. If you have any queries please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's DarkHorse1666, i loved the reviews and thank you for so many follows and favourites! Anyway, I was hoping that you guys could review and tell me if you would rather have longer chapters and fewer updates or vice Versa.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters ROTG or Frozen 1/2

Once North had asked this question everyone had abruptly fallen silent. This had either been in confusion or wonder as to why North had brought up the subject of Nortuldra. Only North and Sandy had known about Northuldra, you would have thought that Tooth would know as Guardian of memories, however, it was one of the few areas of memories that tooth wasn't allowed touch at all. Along with Northuldra, Arendale had also been part of this list but it would be a while until the everyone had been notified on this matter. Simultaneously, Sandy had a look of concern on his face which would have bewildered both Jack and Bunny however they were both looking at North as well. Some of the elves had just entered the workshop and this scene had been displayed to them. All confused they left the room and began working on the new presents for kids in another room, Christmas was barely 3 months away after all.

"What's Northuldra?" Jack asked. he had been the first to be broken from the sudden question and had been surprised by North's usually calm expression changed to a more grave expression and there had been very few occasions where that had occurred.

"It's well- it's unusual," North began unsure of how to explain such a place like Northuldra. It was a place where magic existed and there were spirits like then but as Jack would soon see they were, let's say different. He also didn't want to sound like too much of a lunatic and he wasn't sure if they would believe him or not.

"What's so unusual about Northuldra, North?" Tooth had sought, as far as she had been informed about all about the places in the world and their inhabitants, she had been collecting the world's teeth, however, she had begun questioning that now. If she hadn't known about a country then she wouldn't' have known about their inhabitants.

" Yeah mate, we're supposed to tell each other everything, that' your rule not mine," Bunny had accused in his strong Australian accent, if North had been breaking his own rules then he would start keeping secrets, payback's grand, and it would also be fair to do so.

"First of all that was an exception," North had stated," Manny told me that I couldn't reveal it to anyone unless it was a very pressing matter, and it has become one."He explained, a bit offended, North hated keeping secrets and Bunny had known this yet was attempting to push his buttons.

Everyone unaware about Northuldra reflected on what north had said if manny had told him to keep it a secret then it must have been an important thing. However, it didn't mean that they were curious about what was so important.

"Northuldra," North began, "is the centre of the Earth's magic, it is what keeps us in the form of a spirit, the earth's magic power supply."

"very funny, _mate_, can you tell us what it actually is? or not?" Bunny questioned he was a bit annoyed by the fact that North had been lying to them and telling then that there was a 'source' to their magic.

"I'm not joking, mate, as you would say," North didn't do well with accusations and had suddenly turned angry realising that just because Bunny hadn't believed him he had started to accuse him of lying. That did **not **well with North.

As North was finishing his sentence he had starting caving in on Bunny and so did Bunny to North, none were intimidated by the other and it seemed that all that would happen would be a fight.

suddenly a blast of ice came in between them and the two had been millimetres away from being hit by the ice in different forms, there were icicles and many other indescribable shapes. North would have applauded Jacks ability to be morphing his ice into such sculptures however he was a bit angry about he was about him being so irresponsible, no-one wanted a repeat of the last few years again.

"Come on guys you need to be ice to each other," Jack punned happy with being able to split his two companions apart, he wasn't in the mood for another fight.

"Ok I am getting frustrated right now, tell us about Northuldra, and stop fighting." Tooth exclaimed, she was getting annoyed at them all and she just wanted to know more about Northuldra.

"Ok fine," North began, " Northuldra is a place that had been kept off the scale of time for over 40 years and we had no idea why it closed." he took a deep breath and began again ," the last time something like this had happened was well over four millenniums ago just before Tooth had joined us and a few centuries before Bunny had joined."

There was silence in the room for a while everyone reflected on what North had just informed them all of but then it was interrupted by Sandy getting a bell and ringing it furiously. They all assumed that Sandy had been trying to get their attention for a while and he was getting annoyed about how long it had been taking the others to pay attention to him. Then he stopped ringing the bell, which everyone's ears were thankful for, and then he had pointed at the mist forming in the air - how was manny making this work in the daylight?

The picture was slowly forming however all eyes were still on the mist curious to see what it would eventually look like. it eventually came to look like a country, but only North and Sandy had come to recognise it, but the weren't glad to recognise it. However, two people were forming next to the country. They all had recognised that the first person there was Jack but again it seemed that only Sandy and North knew of her.

"Ok this is getting annoying, the first person's Jack, but who's that Lady next to him," Bunny huffed, once again frustrated with the increasing amount of secrets that were getting revealed today.

"That is Arrendelle's Queen," North told them.

"Cause telling us who she is so helpful mate." Bunny once again replied, anxious on whether or not they would have to get a new guardian. The last time that happened Pitch evoked havoc onto the world.

"I thought you said that you would stop with the secrets." Tooth added, she was getting frustrated with the secrets.

"Her name is Elsa, she is the only other being that controls Ice and Snow as Jack does," North told them, knowing that Jack wouldn't take it well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, it's DarkHorse1666, Here is the new chapter, hope you like it :) One of the reviews I got said to post new chapters faster, I will try my best to but I have a hellish week this week and the next and tons of assignments due so I had to squeeze in time before revision periods. PLEASE review, I love waking up and seeing a review, it brightens up my suckish lifffee. Thank youu.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters ROTG or Frozen 1/2

Everyone was silent, they didn't know what to say so they just stood there in silence. Ever since Jack had joined they had all known about how alone he had felt in the world, and here North had been telling him that all along there was a chance he could have been able to meet someone - anyone in the world that had the same powers as him. Jack was fuming and he was extremely confused, his fatherlike figure had just explained to him there was someone out there that was like him- he had been hoping this for 321 years and he had just been explained the situation now, he broke down, like the inner emotional teenager he was. However, first, he shouted at North in utter rage with tears dripping down his face daring to drop off his face, a minute had passed as he began his emotional turmoil, he had been keeping all of this inside him for too long and he had reached his point, he had reached the point where he began to explore; there was someone, someone out there that was going through the same thing as him and they could have at LEAST helped each other, this other ice user could have been going through worse and jack could have done nothing to help them, how old were they, could he still help or were they too drowning in the deep end, waiting for someone to help them through their times of despair and their will of solitude. A few minutes had passed and even though most of the time bunny would cross the line this time he knew better and along with both Sandy and Tooth went to their respective areas of work and resumed- they did not want to get involved with this, they knew how badly this was going to go down and it wouldn't end pretty.

"WHY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Jack exclaimed and shortly paused, catching his breath, he was exploding like never before and he was tired, tired off all these lies and thing that have been kept from him, "I THOUGHT OF YOU LIKE A FATHER, NORTH, I-"

Even though Jack would say he had barely begun he had been stopped by North who even though he had barely said a few words could not take the person he had closest to a son screaming at him and telling him how horrible he had been being to him by not telling him such crucial information.

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO OK, I LOVE YOU LIKE A FATHER LOVES A SON, BUT SOME THINGS ARE BETTER LEFT UNTOLD UNTIL GIVEN THE SIGNAL."

Jack was confused at the least, what did he mean that some things were left untold, there was a freaking person out there who could have- no went through the torture that he had endured for 300 YEARS OF HIS LIFE. Apparently, THAT was better to be left in the dust. Why was wrong with North, he knew about Jack's emotional pain, he was meant to fulfill the purpose of always being joyful but till he met the others he had always secretly been depressed.

"WHAT," he paused, calming down, "Do you mean?. He was curious to see North's response but in the other kind of was. He then flashed a toothy grin ready to see how North would get his way out of this one.

North huffed, he didn't want to tell Jack about this yet but if he could not stand Jak hating him any longer than he had already done so he had to come clean and tell Jack. However, he hadn't known much and hoped it would quench his thirst for knowledge about 'Elsa'.

"Elsa is an important - let's say figure," he explained he couldn't tell Jack that Elsa was a future heir of a kingdom she would have to tell him that herself.

"-And," Jack said and at the same time kept his left hand near his shoulder circling, to express that the information received simply was nothing compared to what he thought he would be told. If this was it Jack would be mad.

"If they didn't overcome their fear as they had done so a lot of people would have to pay the price," North explained, he had to be as vague as possible.

"why can I not meet this person - HUH- you won't tell me anything about her, just that she is important," Jack said angrily, again his inner teenager coming out.

"FINE THEN - GO MEET HER,"

That was the last thing Jack heard before he had been shoved in a portal to a place he had never seen before.

Endnote: Sorry it's so short I just wanted to end that scenery and move on into looking into Arendale. The next chapter will be on Sunday or Monday. It WILL be over 1.2k


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's me again, I am so sorry for such a late update, and 'pauses and huffs in the air' "THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS IT'S CRAZY!" I was so amazed I can't believe I have over 100 favs and follows in total, I literally thought this wouldn't even get like any views.

So today is the first time that we will get to meet Elsa yay. this chapter will either be done in two parts o chapters we'll see. The first part of this chapter will be Elsa P.O.V as she meets the trolls since that is one of the few bits I need to re-write. The second half/ chapter will look at what Elsa's does on Christmas day. Anyway, let's get started!

Nobody's .

Everyone was running, they were scared and who could blame them, the streets were coming apart brick by brick and to be completely truthful their entire kingdom had come apart. Those had survived the vicious attack of nature were retreating to the mountains. It may have sounded ridiculous that they all believed nature to have attacked them, but after their Queen being a woman to control both Ice and Snow. You could say that right now it had come to a point where the adults would even think that the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus existed. They had their hopes set in their Queen and those spirits they believed in, after all, they were just hoping that their families, their children, their spouses weren't dead.

"What are we going to do now your majesties," One voice began, it was a woman who seemed to have lost her children and couldn't find her children, it wasn't just her who was wondering this everyone was, Arendalle had a population of over a half of a million and many had been separated from their families.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do now our homes are gone and we don't even know if our families survived." Another asked and it was a middle-aged man who seemed to be annoyed at the current situation.

Suddenly Elsa felt a little tug at the end of her dress- it was a little boy with white hair and blue eyes, he looked up to her with hope in his eyes and said, "Mommy, why are they sad,". As the boy said this Elsa felt her heart stop, the boy was a few years old why did he think that she was his mother?

"Oh, I apologise on his behalf Queen Elsa, he's from the orphanage, he never met his parents, I wonder why he thought you were his mother," the orphanage leader retorted to herself, wondering the reason.

"Oh, it's alright Miss Bellrose, it was just an accident," feeling sad for the child Elsa bent down and questioned the child," Hello, what's your name?"

"My nn-amm-'s Hugo, Mommy," Hugo replied, eager to stay with the idea that she was his mother.

"Well Hugo what's your favourite animal," Elsa wanted to continue taking to this boy he was relaxing her through all the chaos surrounding her and he kept her calm. There were so many people now screaming and shouting at the queen questioning what she was going to do about the current situation and she could hear some responding to the dilemma they were in as 'entirely the queen's ' fault. It certainly wasn't **mostly **her fault.

"I ll-i-ike polar-bears, mommy," Hugo responded, he was confused as to why his mommy was asking him these questions.

Even though the boy had confused her for his mother, she smiled at the boy for he was helping her through her time of stress, he had also lost his stutter! However, there was one thing that had been confusing for her; Hugo actually looked like he could have been her son, from his platinum blonde hair and to the shape of his nose but his eyes were a different blue, they were intense, an electric blue. Due to their closeness and similarity in looks, there would probably be some whispers amongst the crowd about how Hugo was probably her son. Hopefully, after the ordeal had come to its conclusion she would be able to adopt him, he was a lovely boy and she wasn't looking for any romance just some company.

"Would it be-" Elsa started to ask Miss Bellrose if she could hang onto Hugo throughout the mess however it had seemed that she was gone, however, it seemed the perfect time to make a speech to her kingdom, she would do this with Anna but she was no-where to be found.

"Everyone-," Elsa started, however, it seemed as no-one was paying attention, well she might as well have some fun. She bent down leaning down, with her arms out to Hugo and then said.

"Do you want to have some fun?" she told Hugo who leapt into her arms, trusting that he would be safe with his mommy."Hold on tight, ok?" She asked, and was then leaning on her hip, with her left hand supporting him. After this, he began hugging her tightly showing that he was holding on tightly. Once again Elsa spoke and this time said, "ooookkkkk, heree we gooo!"

The moment she said this a blast of air shot out of her free hand and she created a platform on the ground, that Elsa raised up and shot up a few meters higher. She then made a staircase leading up to the platform, but everyone continued with their shout and screams. So then Elsa ran up the staircase once held on tighter onto Hugo. She raced up the staircase and once she got to the top she created a barrier so Hugo wouldn't fall off once she put him on to the icy platform.

"It's really beautiful up here, do you like it Hugo?" Elsa questioned, he seemed already to be so alike to her so to what extent was it? "Make sure not to go too close to the edge, I would want you to fall down, I'm not sure if I would be able to save you," after saying this she hugged him, worried for his safety.

"It's ok mommy, I'll be ok," Hugo responded, and then hugging her back.

The hug continued for another minute and then Elsa let go and told him she needed to make a speech as Queen, however, she wouldn't have to make another ice spectacle to get everyone's attention because everyone was looking up to the platform of ice Elsa had created. Elsa walked forward to the edge with Hugo to address her people. However, the whispering had begun once again about her relation to the boy whose hand she had been grasping, to and extent that it seemed she would not have been able to be forced to let go of him.

"Dear citizens of Arrendale, the situation we are facing today is one we have never faced before. We have no ideas on why this has occurred therefore we must reside in safe areas, instead of going back to Arrandale we must stay in the mountains where I am surer that will be safe. We have no homes now, nothing except each other so we must stick together. I cannot promise anything but I will try my best to provide everyone with something to live through this disaster. However, from now on, there is no 'I' only 'us'." Elsa finished her speech, she had only put it together a few moments before she had addressed her people but judging from the applause there was now it wasn't too shabby really.

"Well done Mommy!" Hugo told Elsa giving her thumbs up from both of his hands before thy headed down. Elsa smiled in response to Hugo, he was something.

"Ready to go down again?" Elsa asked Hugo, she would have much more fun going up rather than down. In response, Hugo nodded his head and placed his arms out expectant of Elsa to lift him up like she had done on their journey up there. Once they had come down Elsa had barely put Hugo down before being engulfed with hugs from her sister. Anna must have been very worried because she had been barely letting Elsa breathe let alone respond to her hug. However, Anna let go of her but instead of asking how she was

instead, once glancing at Hugo she said.

"ELSA DID YOU HAVE A SON AND NOT TELL ME, WHO'S THE FATHER!" Anna exclaimed and to Elsa's dismal it seemed as the entirety of her kingdom had heard and once again had started gossiping about the child, even Miss Bellrose!

"W-whatt!? Elsa, you have a son?" Kristoff asked and he had not been expecting this, it had been a long day and Elsa had a son to top it off?

"Stop screaming at my Mommy, she doesn't like it," Hugo told both Anna and Kristoff off, he was annoyed that they were screaming at his mom.

"Stop, don't ask any more questions we have more pressing things to deal with at the moment," Elsa told both Anna and Kristoff this before turning to face Hugo, who was at her side and said," this is Aunt Anna and this is Uncle Kristoff, ok?" She stated this to Hugo whilst pointing to each of them respectively.

"Yes,mommy," Hugo responded he was sure he would remember their names.

"So he is-" Anna began only to be interrupted by Elsa glaring at her, and Elsa didn't have to say a word before Anna understood the reason why. In response to her sister glaring at her, Anna gulped loudly to which Kristoff laughed at her. But this time Kristoff had been silenced from Elsa's stare, it really seemed deadly.

"Queen Elsa, we have a problem -

So that's part one of two of 'Disaster strikes', hope you guys like this chapter and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Spirits of Ice chapter 5  
Ok so just to clear things out, Hugo is not their son or related to them, he's like guidance, but in what way I won't reveal to you guys yet. Hope you guys liked the last chapter and so here's the next one :)

Disclaimer- I do not any characters (except Hugo so far), I do not own Frozen, Frozen 2 or ROTG.

Where we left off

.

.

-"Queen Elsa, we have a problem - " Grand Pappie began with this statement.

A statement like this could do so much harm, it could cause a war, a death almost anything could lead after those words. Beyond those six words, the impossible and unknown could occur, and to all who heard this statement, the one thing they could think about was what would be behind those words. How it would change them however not one of those people could predict what Grand Pappie would say next, and just like that none of they would be prepared for what he would say next, the pause Grand Pappie had kept was there so they could feel shorter pressure however it seemed as though his reasoning had backfired and therefore he then began once again.

"I have evaluated all the possible reasons why this could have occurred, and it leads back to only one thing and it isn't good." Grand Pappie told them, "it is something Elsa has to face alone with none of her family with her ... it will be dangerous but if she doesn't do this we are all as good as dead."

Grand Pappie said this so calmly it made everyone wonder what could ever make him worried if situations like this wouldn't make him worry what would? However, once Elsa had glanced a thought at the group's thoughts she began thinking about the reasons why she may have to face this...thing? alone. However, the last time Grand Pappie had told her something it had turned out well, at the end that is. So she trusted him.

"I will face this alone but, what exactly am I facing?" Elsa inquired, hoping she wouldn't have to just trust her instincts. However, Anna wasn't very pleased with her sister responding that she would have to face this unknown thing alone, not again.

"No," Anna began, she was startled by the idea she may almost lose her sister again, she couldn't bear to even think of that happening once again.

"Excuse me?" Elsa may have replied through a questioning statement however the icy chills spreading through slowly suggested that she was both irritated and it was more of a statement than a question.

However this sisterly argument would have to resolve later since Grand Pappie had some news that couldn't wait any longer, and besides that, he was growing weary of all the drama that had been occurring with all the winter spirits.

"Ach-hem, I'm sorry ladies but this information cannot wait any longer, it must be revealed now," Grand Pappie told then this with his stone forehead scrunched up, suggesting this was a grave matter.

"We're sorry," The two sisters said in sync, it would have seemed to others to be odd, but to the group of them, they all knew it was a recognition that the two had made up.

"Queen Elsa, you must go to Northuldra, it is the centre of the earth's magic and it seems it would be the only possible connection to this attack from nature."

"Where's Northuldra?" Elsa asked but it seemed she already known the answer.

"The location is very discreet and there are two ways of going there however this is a journey that you will have to make by yourself, with no help. I cannot tell you much but you will have only the help those you meet there, no-one else. The question is - Queen Elsa are you willing to make this sacrifice." Grand Pappie told them this knowing the result from Elsa's facial expression of courage.

"Yes, I will- lead the way," Elsa told Grand Pappie this, she would do anything for the people of her country even if she was to go to a place beyond the safety of her kingdom.

"Elsa- be careful," Kristoff told her. He had barely said a thing and he was worried about his girlfriend's sister she was the only reason he and Anna were together, he hoped, if she survived this, that she would find her true love as he did with Anna.  
However, as soon as he said this a boy - it seemed had come falling out of the sky and landed straight onto the snow. The boy or man? had been wearing a blue hoodie and some brown trousers, he also had white hair, as Elsa did and it was almost the same colour as Hugo's? it seemed as Anna had the same idea as him through her facial expression, however before she could say anything he began to speak.

"Stupid North, him and his portals, why couldn't he just send wind," Jack said, annoyed by the sudden portal sending him to Arrendale on such short notice. His annoyance had ended as he realised that there were two adult and stone people? staring at him. Suddenly his staff came flying out of the sky and landed on his head and he muttered the phrase 'Sugar, Honey, Iced Tea' in annoyance.

There was silence from everyone, Elsa, Anna, Hugo and were surprised to see a man about 5'7' come flying out of the sky and not breaking his bones or at all not being in any pain. The rock trolls and Kristoff were surprised to see Jack Frost - well Grand Pappie wasn't surprised at all though. Jack was just purely confused to see adults looking at him and surprised to see a lady with platinum white hair, that wasn't common at all.

"ELSA, WHY DIDN'T YOU INTRODUCE US TO HUGO'S FATHER?" Anna exclaimed, angry that her sister wouldn't introduce him to her. She wasn't bothered by the idea that Elsa had a kid and wasn't married - True love was true love after all.

"What the manny are you talking about? I do not have a kid, especially with a lady I've never met before." Jack said, the screaming wasn't aimed towards him but did want this to spiral into two ladies screaming their heads off at each other. "Can anyone tell me if I am in Arrendale and if they know someone called Elsa I think it is - I have some business with them." He said this a calm way curious to meet the other person who had ice powers like him.

"What business do you have with our Queen," Anna asked him, unaware of his status as the Spirit of Winter. Kristoff would have come to defend his queen but he wouldn't be a match for him.

"Anna, don't - he's dangerous," Kristoff told his girlfriend worried about Jack Frost's nature to be quite dangerous, but he didn't know that he was only dangerously fun instead.

At this Elsa conjured another snow monster- this one being of smaller size though. It began to act as a side guard of Elsa. Jack gasped at this surprised that this woman was Elsa, and she was a queen, that's what North meant? ohhhh

"Nice to meet you," Jack tried to initiate a conversation but instead he was met with a large snowball coming his way, which would have hit him if it wasn't for the fact that he created a small shield, "Oh, nice try Snow but you shouldn't pick a snowball fight with the Spirit of Winter and expect to win," He may have mockingly said this but inside his heart was beating at an increasingly fast pace from them leaning in as she glared at him and he smirked.

At this point, Grand Pappie felt it was time to step in. "Queen Elsa this is Jack Frost, Jack Frost this is Queen Elsa, you two are both controllers of Ice and Snow."

Hope you like this chapter :)  
I need to add in some other villager characters and I haven't thought of their names yet. If you have any you like then review them there will be around 8-15 villagers whose names aren't mentioned in the film 'Frozen 2'.


	6. Chapter 6

*DarkHorse1666 comes out of her hiding place from behind a mysteriously large black of Ice that she may or may not have stolen from Frozen 2*

\- So um sorry I haven't been active, please don't throw me in the stocks, *sees Merlin already in the stocks* well there isn't more than one right.

\- She says as a block of ice is hurled at her, almost killing her, she dodges.

\- Yes I didn't die!

-Anyway she says darkly - ^it wouldn't matter for life and death are both fatal^

-Ok, I need to stop being weird!

-Ok here you go

-Wait, last time I promise - Disclaimer: I do not own 'Frozen', 'Frozen 2', 'ROTG' or Merlin, if I did, Jelsa would have already been in the films.

-Last time, I mean it - hope you like the chapter

.  
It was starting to be so that silence after some mind-boggling news was going to become a thing due to how regularly it had been occurring. This silence did not last very long since it had been interrupted by Anna squealing.

"Yay! Elsa's finally going to get herself a boyfriend, we can finally have half-good girl talks, yay! this is so excitingggggg." Anna exclaimed joyously, she was glad that her sister would get a boyfriend, her sister had been alone longer than half her life, solitude might have gotten to her head in that duration, and apart from her queenly duties, she felt that her sister would need a more...romantic distraction. Anna couldn't get out the picture in her head of them dating, what adorable babies they would make with snow powers and all.

However, most of the others present there had conflicting responses to what Anna had just proclaimed, some surprised, confused or even annoyed. Simultaneously two of the group voiced their opinion agitated on what Anna had stated.

"Excuse me I would never date such a boisterous and out-going person," Elsa responded annoyed that her sister would pair her off with a person she hadn't even met before. ( Guys...that's us, oh well, they'll thank us later)

... At the same time

"Excuse me I would never date such an uptight and irritable person," Jack responded to this, he also wasn't thrilled with the current situation. He was also irritated by the number of pieces of information that had been exposed to him today.

Once they had both recognised that they had both insulted each other at the same time they grew annoyed. Many people hadn't really complained about their negative aspects a lot. No-one would dare tell Elsa she had any faults, except Anna, well...because Elsa was a Queen she had the authority and power necessary to murder a person. Jack didn't have many people in his life and out of those Bunny would be the one annoyance in his life that he wouldn't replace.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you my Queen and Mr. Frost but we have an urgent matter in our hands which must be dealt with immediately." Grand Ppappie had once again silenced their ongoing feud, he was starting to get annoyed but he could do nothing about it since after all if they were to face this mysterious journey together then they would have to begin to start to at least talk to each other after all a journey with two ice users could produce much more destruction than just the one. His annoyance was showing in the furrowing of his eyebrows and the message had come across to Jack that this rock-man? was paramount so he didn't want to cause any trouble.

"I know this is troublesome for you to be able to trust each other and go on this journey alone but this is the only visible way to me that keep us all alive." Grand Pappie told them this in the hope that they wouldn't begin to argue, once again, and be diverted from the pressing matter at hand.

Elsa knew better than to go against what Grand Pappie said, the last, and only, time that she didn't have almost ended in her sister dying. though she had not known her sister very well at the time she still loved her very much and would not trade her in the world for anything. She would do anything to make sure that that didn't happen again, even get along with such a careless man.

This was the first time that Jack had ever met Grand Pappie but he could tell that the man, that's what he was, totally not a rock-man, that was a highly valuable asset to the Arrendale? and he was pretty close to the Queen's advisor. If he had to trust the woman then he would but it would only be because Grand Pappie told him to, she was too uptight for him.

It seemed as though the two were having similar thoughts because in unison the two sincerely apologized.  
"I'm sorry," the two chorused and at attempted to once again glare at each other but decided against it when they realised that it would only .annoy Grand Pappie further.

"I'm sorry Queen Elsa and Mr. Frost but this conversation will have to continue somewhere private and where no-one can hear us." Grand Pappie certainly not want any secrets to be revealed to any more people other than those that were necessary after all enemies lurked around almost everywhere.

"But- " Elsa began, she really wanted her sister to know about where she was going in case that something would happen to her. However, Grand Pappie interrupted her.

"-I'm sorry Queen Elsa but this matter isn't up for discussion," he dismissed, this was one of the things he stood for, to be trusted with the weight of the world was a very draining thing and he wouldn't let those who were unnecessary be forced to carry this burden.

Elsa nodded at this a bit ashamed to ask something like that to Grand Pappie when he was obviously very wary of the fact that she and the weird man next to her were being entrusted with this information.

"We must hurry we do not have much time, especially the amount of banter that had taken place between the two of you." Grand Pappie told then. At this confrontation of their banter, all present at the scene went into a state of laughter and snickering that even Hugo had entered, the little boy laughing at Elsa's confrontation.

"Hugo, I thought you were on my side," Elsa said humorously, her hand on her hip and with a finger pointing at Hugo swaying.

Before Hugo could respond Grand Pappie began to talk once again.

"Bring the boy with you two, we'll need him," Grand Pappie giving the boy a look which confused everyone. Grand Pappie was normally good with kids why would he be so cold with Hugo. Though this may have confused everyone the wouldn't have the heart in them to question such a young boy just to please their curiosity.

"Hey kid," Jack said once he walked towards Hugo, he was really good with kids, "I'm Jack, do you want to be friends?" He asked this in the hope the kid would begin to trust him as much as he seemed to have to trust Elsa, he wouldn't give Elsa the satisfaction of him calling her Queen Elsa, even in his brain.

"But, we're already friends, Daddy," Hugo responded, at this, the air felt colder than it already did before, no-one knew what to say, except for Anna of course.

"Ha, I told you all that Hugo was their son," Anna spoke and once she had said this she stuck her tongue out at everyone there. they all knew that she was trying to make the situation at hand a little less serious but it wasn't working at all.

...UM weird chapter huh

Anyway, I hope that you liked it and please review it?

Also, I'm gonna be insanely bored tomorrow so review/PM/DM (I'm not sure which one it is) and tell me if you would like me to do any specific one-shots or stories. xx DarkHorse


End file.
